


Josh is undone

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s04e11 Josh is Done, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Josh is done, so many fanfictions it shows Drake being sympathized which in this episode I feel he got what he deserved.Obviously he apologized so I get that but I do think it should've been more talked about how Josh felt by how Drake acts sometimes.Prepare for fluff
Kudos: 6





	Josh is undone

**Author's Note:**

> So I see so many fan fictions based off the episode joshes done. The thing is and I haven't gotten into the show for a while but this always bothered me even back when I watched the show. Drake kind of got what he deserved. I mean as much as I don't remember a ton of the show I do remember he always took avantage of Josh and left him hanging. Don't get me wrong he wasn't perfect by any means Josh. But Drake did screw him over several times and I kind of got what he deserved in that episode which made him realize that he shouldn't take a vannage of someone who truly cared about him.
> 
> Sense there so many fan fictions about Drake being a sympathize character I wanted to write this one because I feel like this should have happened. While Josh isn't perfect in my fan fiction Drake realizes just how unfair hes treated Josh. Josh life got so much better because Drake kept taking advantage of him and in a way making him miserable. 
> 
> Which I will say like I said I do think he kind of deserved it to realize just how much he needed Josh.

It has been hours later after the Ping Pong fight that Drake and Josh were getting ready for bed, the air now comfortable as there wasent any tense vibe between them.

Drake watched quietly from his bed an Guitar in hand as Josh got comfortable, the reality of his choices and behavior towards his Step brother rearing its head. 

He really hadn't treated his brother right, he could name on several hands how many times he had done Josh wrong, and only an few times that Josh had done somthing wrong. And mostly not on purpose.

Putting the Gutair down Drake quietly made his way to Joshes bed settling next to him only to have Josh blink tiredly up at his brother.

"Drake wha".

Drake hushed Josh his fingers running through his hair which Josh leaned into the touch eyes fluttering, not used to the affections. The touch was soothing,comforting as was his brothers presence.

"I know I said I am sorry". Drakes tone quietly gaze never wavering from Josh. "But i know i hurt you. So many times i have screwed you over. Taken advantage of your kindness which isent right. You dont deserve that after everything you've done for me. I deserved what happened today. I deserved this an long time ago".

"I shouldnt have taken it so far". Josh sat up his gaze at his lap "I just get so frustrated at times. When you dont listen, or do what you want I get punished for it".

"I know". Drakes tone soft he placed an hand over Joshes. "I've taken Add vantage of you for far too long. You never deserved how I treated you and I took advantage of your good nature. And that's not right. I can't promise that I will be perfect, habits for me are hard to break. But I promise to try a lot harder to be more considerate of you when I make my choices.".

While Drake wasent always honest you could see the  
Sincerity in Drakes eyes prompting Joshes lips to twitch.

"That's all I ask". Josh fought an yawn prompting him to look sheepish and Drake to smirk.

"C'mon scoot over". Drake stated as Josh quickly scooted over Drake climbed into bed next to him, he turned towards Josh who was fighting sleep. He pulled Josh towards him who snuggled up to Drakes chest, head under his chin. His hand clenched his shirt.

"Get some rest" Drakes tone soft, fingers running through Joshes hair. "I'm not going anywhere".

"Promise?".

"Promise".

As Josh drifted off to sleep Drake let out a sigh of relief, he finally got his brother back after all this time it had been hell these past few days. He knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness after everything he did, he also knew that Josh would be fine without him as much as they were a great team. Josh Had the means to Handle it on his own. This situation just proved That he truly needed his brother.

Sing a life without Josh was not something he never want to have happen again,His brother really was is rock. Looking back at the mistake study made he knew his brother had patients, but even he had his own breaking point.

Drake vowed then and there that he would never mistreat his brother again, and if he did he would do whatever it took to make it right.

Because he wasent Drake without his Josh.

Arms tightening around Josh Drake drifted off to sleep, he still had making up to do. No matter if Josh forgave him. He had alot to prove.

Drifting off to sleep Drake slept better then he had in awhile, Josh in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I feel like something like this should have happened, everyone or some people seem to always sympathize with Drake no matter what he does he never does wrong. And I feel like a good part of loving a character is also accepting their flaws, now I know Josh isn't perfect and by no means am IS trip Josh is never wrong person.
> 
> But it's obvious that Drake is portrayed as a selfish character given some of his choices, it's not fair that Josh house to be punished for all the choices that drake's made. And a lot of times Drake only thought about himself. So yes maybe Josh got back at him a couple times but at the same time I feel like he kind of deserved it.
> 
> Whether or not Drake is a badd person or not is a revelant I don't think hes a badd person I just think hes a selfish person in the only thinks about himself, I feel like this was a big character developed for him because and made him realize that even Josh has a breaking point.
> 
> N to joshes defense in some of the episodes it seem like their parents would always favor him and Josh was always put on the side and Drake always had everything happened to him that was good and Josh always got the back burner.
> 
> It's a sad feeling and I'm sure it made him feel terrible because he felt like I wasn't good enough could be wasn't Drake.
> 
> The main point is Joshua had some of his feelings considered and Drake should get consequences for his actions.
> 
> Obviously this is an old show but I might start a one shot series of Josh getting some comfort and Josh getting the support. There so many Drake sympathetic ones pretty much the whole entire fan fictions were Drake as the sympathize person. And I think after everything Josh has been through he deserves some love to. So stay tuned for some more Drake and Josh where Josh is the one getting comforted.
> 
> Now I do no sense he is they are brothers are stepbrothers I don't usually do those kinds of pairings. But realistically there step brothers so they're not even related so I don't look at it as incests. So I will be pairing these 2 together and some of my fan fictions.


End file.
